the best summer of Rosalie's life
by gicky
Summary: 16 year old Rosalie gets to live with her aunt for the summer at Burbank away from Tennessee while her 3 brothers are away st camp and she soon finds 3 characters from her favorite show as a kid are real after accidentally setting them free.
1. Rosalie's arrival

_**this is my first fanfic. **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs I only own Rosalie and her aunt._**

I looked out the window of the plane and shivered. 'I hate flying.' I thought. At least I was almost at California it would be another 15 -20 minutes and I'd be off this damned machine.

My name is Rosalie, Rose for short. I'm on my way to Burbank California to my aunt Shelly from Knoxville ,Tennessee. She was taking me in for the summer cause my parents thought that since my 3 younger brothers were going to a 'fun' summer camp I would like to get out of Knoxville too. I really couldn't care less. I'm fine wherever.

I sighed when I heard the lady on the intercom say we had landed. I hate planes. Its not the heights, its the amount of nothingness between me and the rock hard ground that I don't like, and I've seen all final destination movies multiple times so I know it can happen.

I was out of the plane and on the ground again. I started looking for my aunt Shelly and that's when I heard. " OH ROSE BUD LOOK HOW YOU'VE GROWN!" I turned around and saw her in a pink dress with hearts all over it and leggings. " hey Nana" I said as I hugged her. She was the only person who still called me that, other than my mom. She let go and looked me over.

I had changed since she had seen me last I was 10 and had not gone threw puberty yet. Now I was 16 and my figure was very much like hers and my mom's now, which is to say a very curvey hour glass. I had also changed my style from girly to tomboy.

I was wearing a pair of really old jeans with holes all in the knees from god nows where, an avenged sevenfold tee , and some combat boots I got from my dad. My auburn hair was still long but I wore it in a messy ponytail. She gave me a look . " and wow have you changed. " I smiled at that, she was the opposite of her sister , where as my mom loved Knoxville and to hunt, which is where I learned how to shoot a bow ( but always insisted that I would never go on hunting trips with her cause I hated the fact of killing animals ) my aunt how ever loved big cities and anything feminine ,that's why she moved to Burbank she was tired of the down and dirty town we were in, her words not mine. I loved good ol' Tennessee. -

When we had my luggage in her car we left the airport. She turned on the car and turned on the radio, Shaun Hanity was on. I thought 'oh god'. I had forgotten that she adored..no worshiped him. So as fast as I could I took the ear buds I had in my pocket and attached them to my phone and turned on my I pod and started listening to 30 seconds to mars and shut my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep cause when I opened them again we were turning into her driveway and my I pod was on avenged sevenfold. I put my iPod in my pocket after turning it off. 'Thank god she turned off that radio' I thought.

After I had gotten settled in she left to get some food so I was able to look around. Her house was just like her ,feminine there was pink everywhere, and I am not a big fan of pink.I looked at the pictures on the wall as I made my way to the living room.

I stopped when I saw a paper framed on the wall. It was an employee of the month award. I looked at the corner and saw the warner brothers logo. My Eyes widened how could I forget she worked there ,she was a receptionist. That made me think 'oh wait maybe I could get her to let me come. Its not like I would cause a mess.'

" nice ain't it" I jumped and turned around I saw aunt Shelly with KFC bags in her hand. " oh I'm sorry sweety did I scare ya" she put them down on the table a fixed her auburn hair in a ponytail similar to mine but neater. I laughed " of course not Nana I was just startled I don't get scared easily" " oh you don't do you" she asked giving me a creepy look. " I'll have to remember that. I've scared a man who's seen every horror flick you can name then some." I giggled Nana I've lived with little boys since I was 4 ( my brother is 12 ) I ain't scared of nothing."

I seen her smirk then turned and said " OK well suppers on the table made it maself " I giggled my mom did that too ,order something and say she's made it. My youngest brother is 5 and still thinks she can Cook taco bell. -

After dinner we were cleaning up and I was about to ask if I could come with her to W.B. studios tomorrow when," so rosebud I still work at the warner brothers studios, you can come with me tomorrow if you like. Last time you were here you were to young but now that you're 16 I guess you can come with me as long as if you see a star you won't go crazy and bother em." I couldn't believe it. It took me a moment but I finally brought myself back to reality and almost shouted " oh no problem Nana I'd love to come. Will I be able to walk around the lot cause I don't think I'll be able to stay in one room for what 8-9 hours ?" She looked at me with the same look that my mom has when she is in deep thought, so that would mean I would have to wait a bit. She finally said " well I have an extra pass as long as you don't take it off they won't throw you out if the security find you walking around, but you can't cause any trouble. Understood? "I hugged her, I was so excited! " oh you are the best, Nana. And I absolutely understand I won't take it off for a second.. no I won't even think about taking it off! Oh thank you thank you thank you I love you Nana!" I let her go and ran to the guest room screaming like when my mom said I could have my licence 3 months ago. It might have sounded like I had won the lottery, but hey I've always in school and at my house so of course I'm excited you would be to. Wb was the one who made Animaniacs which was one of my favorite cartoons ever made. Most cartoons nowadays suck like a son of a biscuit eater. So to see the real water tower that the show was based on was gonna be awesome. I used to watch that show with my brothers all the time. If they were here they would probably try and climb it, I've thought about doing that but I would never do that in real life. Besides i can always send them a picture and gloat about which one of us had a better summer. They probably will but I can give them a run for their money with picture of that tower. -

Later that night I had taken my shower and I had on my PJ's ,which was a white tee and a pair of old grey sweats, I set my alarm for 5:42 am cause I always do a morning workout before I leave anywhere. Laid on the bed (also pink as the rest of the house)and texted my mom 'goodnight mom first day was cool miss ya xoxo :oP ' turned it off and no long after I had fallen asleep unaware of what was really in store for me the next day.

_**please review and tell me what you think if you have anything about the story in it put spoiler alert first thanks.**_

_**Yakko: why weren't we in it.**_

**_Me: (jumps) how did ..never mind._**

**_Wakko: well why weren't we._**

**_Me: cause its the first chapter that's why._**

**_Dot: and._**

**_Me: this chapter wasn't about you._**

**_Yakko: so, I still wanna be in it._**

**_Me: don't worry yal are in the next chapter._**

**_Dot: really!_**

**_Me: yes if you behave, where did wakko go._**

**_Yakko: said something about being hungry._**

**_Me: what no my mom just came back from walmart! (Runs off) _**


	2. setting the Warners free

_**disclaimer: i dont own animaniacs.**_

Rose's POV I woke to a loud beeping, and I thought for only a split second that I was back at home. But when my eyes opened I knew that I was not home. My aunt's guest room-like that rest of her house- was her favorite color, pink. The bed was white with sunflowers , and all the furniture was white. Hanging from the wall other than the many flower portraits was a big 50 inch television.

I looked over to the clock and turned it off. I jumped out of bed and proceeded to get dressed in a black sports bra, and a pair of jogging I left the room I slipped on my tennis shoes and grabbed my iPod.

After I returned from my jog I smelled french toast as I passed the kitchen to my room. "Hey sweety, want some french toast?" Asked my aunt. I replied with "you know it. Lemmie change and I'll be down. OK? She nodded her head and smiled to comply that she had heard me, and I ran upstairs to change.

I came running down stairs to the kitchen dressed in a black short sleeve shirt with a picture of the Cheshire cat's face in the shadows and below read 'we're all mad here', along with a pair of dark skinny jeans with skulls on the butt pocket. My wavy auburn hair was setting freely up on my shoulders. My hair keep getting in my eye though so I had to push it back every now and again.

I sat down as my plate was placed at the table. The french toast smelled awesome. As I ate my aunt started getting lunch ready for later that day.

She reapplied her pink lip stick she got from her back pocket of her light blue denim jeans as I put my plate in the sink. Other than the pants,she had on a pink blouse and black heals that looked painful to wear, and I was great full for my flats I had put on.

We were on the road, I was looking out at things passing by, listening to my music when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to look at my aunt switching off the radio so I made for the same and paused the song. "What's up Nana ?" I asked concerned. She had a serious look as she watched the road. "There are a couple of rules you have to obey if you want to come back after today. Ready?" She looked at me as we stopped at a red light . I nodded. "OK first dont take off your pass, it's in my console right there." I took it out and pinned it to my belt loop as the light turned green and she proceeded to go. "Second, don't bother anyone cause they are busy working. Third I'll have my phone if you need me, got my number?" I nodded. "You know I do." She smiled but it quickly faded away as she began to say the next thing. "Last. Don't go near the water tower-" she stopped as if to think of a reason why. "Its very old and some of the bolts have fallen off and you don't want a tetnishot if you were to cut yourself. Understood?" I nodded.

She pulled in at a gate and a very heavy looking man with a doughnut in his mouth came out of the little box. "How's life fer ya Ralph?" He looked very confused as he scratched his head. He finally answered with "da its going great how are you's?" She smiled "I can't complain." He went back and lifted the gate, then plopped down and shoved yet another doughnut in his mouth.

After we parked she went inside the building and I started walking around with my ear buds in and my music on. -

Meanwhile inside the tower: "I think I have it this time." This came from a Liverpool like males voice. After which came the words "HIT THE DECK!" Shortly followed by a loud explosion. When the smoke cleared the water tower looked the same as before. "I thought you said you had it wakko." An irritated females voice cried out. "Guess I was wrong." Replied wakko.

Rose's POV : I was walking by the tower when I heard a loud boom over the music and it sounded like it came from the tower. I took out my ear buds and looked at it. I started to walk off 'BOOOOM' what the heck! I looked up to see smoke clearing.

Being the curious dork that I am I decided to take a look. I just can't help myself. When I was little my mom always told me that with me being as curious as I was I would become the cat. But ignoring all rational thoughts of my Nana telling me not to go near it my curiosity took over and I grabbed that ladder anyway.

Half way up I looked down and I got dizzy 'I'm gonna die for sure' I thought. At the top I quickly stepped up away from the edge and proceeded to look around. I looked at the big shield logo as I passed by. I saw a couple of hinges and...wait go back , hinges!? I stepped closer and saw that they were in fact hinges on the Wb logo. I walked to the other side and saw what looked like a handle. So being me I pulled it. It was a door! It opened a bit but it got stuck and I couldn't get inside cause it wasn't wide enough. I tried to pull it but it didn't seem to want to budge. I looked inside but it was to dark to see anything, so I just decided to... wait did I just see something move? "Hello is anyone in there?" ...nothing. oh well, I guess it was just my mind playing with me. I quickly went to the ladder and climbed down. I looked around to make sure no one saw me then I started walking off. -

The Warners : Unknowingly to rose as she looked around 3 sets of eyes were watching her. When she walked off the 3 creatures stepped out. "Ah finally , sunshine. Cried out the smallest one. She was wearing a pink skirt and a pink flower beret tied to dog like ears on the top of her head. "Who was that yakko?" Asked the middle sized one. He wore a blue shirt and a red cap atop his head. "Why wakko don't you know that was the president." Came the sarcastic remark from the tallest of the bunch. He wore a pair of tan pants way too big being held in place by a black belt. "Really?" Exclaimed wakko. This was followed by a face palm by the other two. "No ya ding dong! He has no idea who it was." Replied the girl. "Not for long we won't. Come sibs let's meet our hero." And with that they were off.

_**Me: told ya that they would be in the next chapter.**_

_**Yakko: well I'd still like to have been in the first one.**_

_**Me:well tough cookies you weren't. **_

_**Wakko: cookies where!**_

**_Me: oh no not again you ate all my moms food last time AND the packages too. No kitchen for you._**

**_Dot: haha that's funny wakko just got banned from her kitchen. _**

**_Wakko: no its not I'm hungry._**

**_Me: how you ate the half pound cake I gave you and the plate with it._**

**_Yakko: you don't know wakko very well do you. _**

**_Me: never mind . Please review and if you have something about the story in your review please put spoiler alert first thanks._**


	3. meeting the warners

_**thanks for the favorites ,follows and for my first review by E.W.  thanks for the positive review. luvs ya.**_

_**disclaimer:I don't own animaniacs**_

Rose was listening to her iPod unaware of the three figures following her. "Lets get a closer look of them guys." Exclaimed Yakko after which they ran up the side of a building and then looked down at Rose. She turned around and looked at a mural that was drawn on the wall. This made her visible to the three Warners. "Hey its a girl!" This came from Wakko as his eyes popped out of his head having made a sound of a horn. "It is a girl!" Said Yakko as he started panting like a dog. "Helllllllooooo nurse!" Screamed the 2 in sink. Dot ever so tired of this replied with "boys" and shaking her head looking at the unknown audience.

Rose turned to leave when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. She switched off her iPod and turned to look and then hearing people she decided to hide in the ally way to see who it was as they passed. Which was when she heard "aw where did she go." This came from a Liverpool like accent. She could swear she had heard before and was quite familiar to her. She peeked out from the corner and could not believe her eyes. There stood 3 of her favorite cartoons as a kid.

Dot turned around and saw the girl. She grinned and tapped Yakko and whispered in his ear. Rose blinked and then they were gone her eyes widened and left the ally.

Something tapped on her shoulder and she jumped and turned to see the three cartoons standing there. The 2 boys standing there with smirks on there faces while the girl just stood there with a friendly smile. "So you like playing hard to get huh?" Exclaimed yakko and wiggling his brow and putting his arm around her. "Do what now I ain't followin ya." Replied Rose as she moved his hand way from her shoulder. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves. We are the warner brothers!" Exclaimed the 2 then dot pushed them aside and said "and the warner sister!" "I'm yakko." He exclaimed as he wiggled his brow again. "I'm wakko" said wakko of course hugging onto her. As she pulled him off dot exclaimed her long name then said "but you can call me dot, but call me Dottie and you die."

"So toots what's your name." Rose was a bit aw struck at the fact that a cartoon was talking to her. She shook her head and sputtered out," Rosalie my name is Rosalie. You can call me rose though." This made dot reply "but call you Rosie and we die?" Rose giggled at this. "No no I couldn't care less." This made yakko and wakko jump in her arms and hug her. "So what makes a lovely flower like yourself come here ,to meet her future husband" This came from yakko as he wiggled his brow. Rose gave him a look and pulled both of them off and set them down. "No I'm here cause my aunt works here and I'm stayin with her for the summer. And I gonna ignore the part with you say in you're my 'future husband'." Yakko smirked "you can ignore it all you want but you can't deny fate my darling." Rose laughed sarcastically at this. Wakko turned to yakko "I agree with her you aren't going to marry her." "And why's that?" Replied yakko with an annoyed look. "Because she is gonna marry me." Both dot and rose face planted. "Boys." Said dot. "I'm used to it I've got 3 brothers at home." Replied rose.

The boys where still arguing so rose thought to separate them like her brothers back home. Being the oldest of them all she had to be the most responsible of the 3 boys when her parents were out and stop them from hurting each other physically or mentally. Rose picked wakko up and put her on one side of her and pushed both from each other. "Hey enough do I have to nail yal to a wall or something before you hurt yourselves." They looked at her and smiled. "I think yakko hurt my arm when he pulled me." Said wakko thinking she would pick him up and it worked. She picked him up and held him like a baby. "Which arm." She asked looking worried. He held up his right arm. "This one will you kiss it make it better." Yakko seeing this smirked why hadn't he thought of that. He watched as she started looking at wakkos arm. "I don't see nothing." She sat him down much to his disappointment and yakko went up to him."smooth bro but eeehhh she didn't kiss it." "I know but it was worth a try." Replied wakko. "May I ask why yal are here?" Rose intoruppted. "Very wise question there are many theory's as to why we are here- "

before he could finish rose grabbed his lips and held them shut. "Not what I meant." She let go and finished with "I mean why are you with me right now." Then three jumped onto her yakko in her left arm wakko in her right and dot on her head. "Because you are the one who opened our door and freed us so we just wanted to meet our knight in shining armer." Said dot. "But we didn't know our knight was a princess." Said yakko with a wink. 'OK I'm totally dead' thought rose. "Well I'll take that thank you and I'll be on my way then I've gotta get back my 's shift is almost over and i need to get back to her." Dot jumped off but she had to pull the two boys off her.

All together they sighed and wined. Dot was crying with a river of teas coming out, yakko was dressed as a man at a funeral acting like his wife just died, and wakko was hanging onto her leg crying into her pants. Rose sighed. "I'm here for the summer and my Nana works here its not like it'll be forever ya know." They all jumped up. "Are you saying you'll come back tomorrow?" Asked dot. "Well not tomorrow its Saturday and my Nana don't work on weekends. But I'll be back Monday." Dot and wakko started moaning but yakko stopped them and said "OK well bye see ya adios." Rose thought this weird but said her farewell and left. "But yakko- started wakko. "Don't worry sibs we just find out where our little flower is staying and we can't let her know that now can we." They both cheered up and was spying on rose as she walked off.

- Rose's POV

'That was weird I must be out of it' I thought as I got back to the building my aunt was in. I stepped in and walked to the front desk as she was getting up. "Hey rosebud how was your day?" Being the good lier I was I told her that it was pretty cool looking at all the props and stuff. I didn't even bring up the water tower or the fact that I thought I was going crazy seeing the Warners and having them talk to me. "Well sounds like you had a pretty interesting day." I did have an interesting day but I wasn't gonna tell her what was interesting about it. I also wanted this out of my head. "Hey Nana you know I love you right." She stopped putting her stuff in her bag and looked at me "what did you do now." True whenever my brothers or I brought the 'I love you' sentence up we either did something or we wanted something. "I didn't do nothing Nana I swear." She looked relived and continued getting her bag ready. "OK then what do you want?" I laughed. "Well my mom let me have my permit and I need some practice..before I could finish she blurted out."say no more you want to try and drive my car don't ya?" She was a mind reader haha "could I Nana please?" She looked at me put her bag around her shoulder and looked like she was considering the answer to my question. "You break one traffic rule and I will pull you over and no more driving for you this summer. Clear." I ran to her and hugged her. "Crystal Nana ."

When we got to her car I started to open the door when I thought I saw something move behind my aunt as she opened her door. I shrugged it off and stepped in. -

Yakkos POV:

We watched as our new flower was begging some woman to let her drive the car. When she bit her lip waiting for an answer I almost ran to her and jumped into her arms but because we were on a stake out we couldn't. Wakko on the other hand took it upon himself to start after her. "No don't not yet!" Dot and I had to grab the end of his tail and pull him back. "As much as I like your enthusiasm to get to our flower we need to be unseen, remember." Wakko sat on the ground and pouted but quickly rebuffed as she drove off with the lady. "Off we go sibs." And with that we started running off following the ugly pink convertible to its destination.

_**me: Rosalie finally met the Warners!**_

_**Yakko:about time. **_

_**Wakko: why didn't she kiss my booboo! **_

**_Me: cause you weren't really hurt._**

**_Wakko: and._**

**_Dot: boys_**

**_Me: go fig._**

**_ Like always review and if you have something about the story put spoiler alert._**


	4. home sweet home

_**disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs.**_

_ Rose's POV:_

_ Shortly after we got back to the house aunt Shelly had to go out to do some errands. I _told her I had decided to stay, for reasons I wouldn't dare tell her. "OK dear I have my phone just in case. I don't want the house wrecked when I get back, if it is it better be because of a tornado." I giggled and saluted her "yes ma'am."

After she left I decided to watch a certain show on my laptop, I couldn't get those 3 outta my head. I remember them from when I was younger, Yakko the smart cracking oldest, Dot the diva sister, and my favorite Wakko, the craziest and (forgive me Dot) the cutest of the bunch.

So I went to my room to get my laptop out of my bag. I stepped into the room and looked down at my bags, 'that's weird why is my bag half open?' Opening it the rest of the way I realize something has been in it. 'My fritos are... chewed open?' Something moved in the side pocket. As I looked inside I quickly relaxed at what it was when I saw the orange,brown ball of fur. It was Honey my pet ferrat. "You little sneak." She looked up at me with tired eyes as if to say 'you just now get that I'm sneaky, where have you been for the past few years.' "Come on up here honey bee." I reached out my arm and she climbed it and laid in between my hair and the back of my neck, laying across my shoulders. I took out my cell and called my mom ... ugh voicemail. "Hey mom Honey stowed away in my bag so no need to feed her cause she's not in her cage haha love ya, bye." I hung up and put it in my pocket. I proceded to get my computer and walked out the room.

Lounging on the couch with my computer in my lap, Honey lounging in the same place on my shoulders, and a bowl of cherrys to my left on the coffee table, I was watching Animaniacs songs and clips. I popped a cherry in my mouth stem and all, when I spit the cherry stem out again it was in a little bow, something I do when I'm bored. I tossed it in the bowl along with others. I noticed Honey sniffing the air. "You wanna cheery Honey?" As I gave her one someone said "we just met and you're already giving me a pet name." I quickly set my computer down and stood to see Yakko leaning on the arm of the couch. He had a smirk on his face and his eyes were half lidded. Why, why did, no how did he find my aunts house! ""And as much as I love that , I'm not to fond of cherrys." Oh you've gotta be kidding me. "I love cherrys." Woah! I turned to see Wakkosmiling at me with his tongue hanging out. "Wakko don't be rude she wants me to have them you have to ask." Yakko playfully scolded walking toward us. "What, I didn't ask you I asked her." I looked at her and beyond her I seen Dot. "Oh thanks but I don't eat anything that not covered in chocolate." I face palmed, why me.' "Not you either, I was asking this little goober on my shoulder." Dot walked up to me to look at what Honey was. "AHHH A RAT! KILL IT KILL IT!" She took Wakkos hat and pulled out a mallet...OH GOD! "NO NO SHE A FERRAT, MY FERRAT SHES COOL! PLEASE DROP THE MALLET!" reluctantly she did.

"What are yal doing here anyways? I thought I told yal to stay at the lot?" Yakko jumped in my arms followed by Wakko. "We couldn't let you leave without thanking you properly." He said half lidded. I know I'm gonna regret this, but here goes. "Then do it." I was right, both boys gave me a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled me. When Honey caught sight of the youngest brothers bright red nose she licked her lips. That was the cue for me to give her another cherry or someones nose will be chewed on which will cause the owner of said nose to get his mallet. so i put Yakko down and took a cherry from the bowl and gave it to her, just as she was going for his nose.

I sat him down, much to his disappointment. "You just about had your nose chewed off." i said to him picking up a cherry and comparing it to his nose before handing it to him, which he gladly ate, no scarfed down. He looked at me in confusion. "But you know my nose isn't a cherry." Yakko and Dot looked at each other shamefully. "middle kid syndrome." she said, all i could do was giggle. "Yeah i do but Honey doesn't." i scratched her her chin and gave her another cherry then she climbed down my shoulder and into my pocket taking the cherry along with her, she was never one for being the center of attention.

I sat my computer down in my lap as i sat back down before realizing what i had been watching, the video was one of my favorite songs, macadamia nut, and it was paused on the boys singing in the mic. but just as i turned it off Yakko had seen it. when i had turned to look at him he had the biggest smile on his face. "you missed us already?" i had to get my big butt into this mess. "no i was just catching up on my Warner knowledge to prepare for the worst." i replied matter of factley. He looked at me as if to say 'I bet you were.' "Yal ain't leaving any time soon are you?" Which was quickly replied by dot. "We weren't planning to." Great now when Nana comes home I have to explain why there are 3 toons in her house, and I'll never live to see my 17th birthday. "Well I'm gonna put some stuff up and yal are dumber than a penguin in Texas if you think I'm leaving you down here alone."

"What you don't trust us?" Asked dot with a hurt look.

"Would you? Now come on."

As I stepped into the room Dot lit up. "I'm in heaven." She floated in the air before landing on my bed. "I didn't picture your room to look like this." I stared at Yakko and smiled. "This ain't my room if I had any say about it the only thing to not end up at the dump would be the TV."

All of a sudden my phone went off. I thought it weird that they didn't go crazy but realized that my phone doesn't actually ring, 'used to be a fun house but now its full of evil clowns' "ehh did you know your pants can sing?" I rolled my eyes and took out my phone, its my mom, I pressed answer. "Hey momma."

"I got your voicemail." Oh yea she's talking about honey. "Yea honey ate some of my spicy fritos and now she's asleep in my pocket." At that wakko ran to my bag, to get the fritos no doubt. "Have the boys called for James' song yet?" James was my youngest brother he has me sing to him every night so he can go to sleep, otherwise he will be up ALL night no kidding. "Not yet but I think he might tonight."

"Oh and Riley mises you."

"I miss her to." Yakko jumped on me "who's Riley is she cute?" I pushed him off of me. "Shhhhhh"

"Who was that sweety?" Oh she can hear them, I must not be going crazy haha. "Oh um he's a kid in nanas neighborhood I was talking to him when you called." Please buy that. "Oh OK sweety tell him I said hi. Love you bye." I told her bye and hung up and looked at yakko. "Why, I was on the phone." He just smirked. "What I just wanted to know if she is hot." I put my hands on my hips. "If you must know Riley is my pit bull." He slumped. Dot jumped up and down. "So who's James is he cute, or is he another pet?" You've got to be kidding. "James is my brother." She lit up. "Is he dreamy?" OK ew. "He's my brother do you think your Brother are when 'dreamy'?" The look on her face was pricless. "So I heard from a little birdy that you sing." Yakko looked at me half lidded. No just no. "Well you heard from the wrong birdy cause I dont sing." I only sing to my brothers and even then I've got butterfly's in my stomach, so there was no way I was gonna sing to them.

I put my laptop in my bag and turned to them. "I don't suppose you have a pets cage do ya?" Yakko smiled. "You must have been doing your homework."

"If I didn't I might say or do I might regret." Boy would I. "He he clever girl. Wakko would you please." Wakko took off his hat to reveal a bag, his gag bag. He took hold of it and replaced his hat. Opening it he took out a mini fridge, a rabbit ear TV, a desk, an actual fridge, and a book of recipes before getting the cage. He sat it down and cramped the other stuff back inside, then replaced it under his hat.

Finally having a place for Honey other than my body I can take a jog to the park, bringing them along of course. I'm not stupid enough to leave them here alone. "Thanks really. Now yal need to leave my room for a minute or 2." I needs to change and I didn't want an audience. "Aw but I wanna stay in here." Whined wakko. "I'll just be a few minutes and no, now go on." I scooted them out my door, but before I shut it I gave Dot a very important job. "Dot sweety come here." She came closer and I lowered my voice to where only those within ear shot could hear me. "Are you in for a job?" She smiled and jumped up and down. "Oh yes please!" I leaned up to her ear, I could see the 2 looking at us curiously. "I have to change so I need you to keep them out, act like every time they try to go in they are calling you Dottie and or saying they are cuter than you." Harsh, maybe but I didn't went them in there. Dot saluted me. "Yes sir!" OK she got it. I closed the door and proceeded to get dressed.

Yakkos POV :

Rosie pushed us out and I'd like to know why. I'd also like to know what she was telling Dot. Dot saluted her, "Yes sir!" She looked serious, oh whatever it was I had to know. Get ready sister soon as she shut the door Dot was in her military uniform. I turned to wakko and gave him an 'are you ready' smile. He replied with a sly smile to match mine albeit his tongue was hanging out.

We walked towards her but we were stopped by a toll bridge. "Can't pass unless you fit the code and you 2 don't fit the code." She crossed her arms. We changed into old timey cop outfits, wakko the deputy and yours truley, the sheriff. "Yes but we have not come to cross, we have come to receive some answers." She gave us a skeptical look but relented. "Alright fellas what is it you want ta know?" Wakko got in her face. "Where were you on the night of April 5th 1999!" Where did that come from bro we both looked at him brows raised. "What my partner meant to ask was, could you relay the information that miss Rosalie told you?" She shook her head. "Classified information, sorry boys." Although the look on her face said ' I know something you don't'. "Then may we go inside to ask her?" She gave me a 'you called me Dottie now you die' look , OK I hit a nerve. "No, now leave the primasis."

We walked off and watched her march back and forth for a bit. What to do what to do, we need something to get in there without resulting into Dot beating us. Hmm oh I got it, we bribe her, but how...ah yes light bulb, really wakko those cost a lot do you really have to eat all of em? "I think we need to get...the thing." Upon hearing this wakko recoiled in horror. "But I thought it was only used for emergencies?" True but the curiosity was eating me like wakko eats, well everything...OK not that much but still. "I think this counts, don't you want to know what those girls are up to?" He only nodded.

We walked back to Dot as she blocked the door. "May I help you boys with something?"

"Why no we were here to ask if you would like this." I held up a little machine with a blinking dot on the screen. "What's that?"

"Glad you asked, it is a tracking device for Hugh Jackman, you see we planted a microchip on him to track his where abouts." Her eyes lit up. She jumped for it but before she got it I moved my hand and she fell. "Oh did I mention it will cost ya." I said smiling. "But I don't have any money." To show she emptied out her pockets. "Oh it doesn't cost any money just let us in and its yours." She crossed her arms. "How do I know its really him, for all I know it could be Betty white." Oh she's good. "You don't, but do you really wanna take that chance?"

Just as she was about to give little Rosie walked out. Only 2 words come to mind those are, nurse and hello, but not in that order he he. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail she had on an orange sports bra, black yoga pants, and some tennis shoes. Oh wait now I know why Dot wouldn't let us in there, to keep us from watching a show better than any reality show by far...Goodnight everybody! Dot is gonna get an earful...later, but for now...

Roses POV:

I grabbed my phone and sent Nana a quick text that I was headed to the park and stepped out to find Dot being bombarded by the 2 brothers. When I shut my door all 3 looked at me, yakko and wakko grew smiles while Dot grabbed my legs. "They tried to bribe me to let them inside they wouldn't leave me be wahhh!" OK drama queen but OK. "Well you didn't so its fine," I picked her up and hugged her. " now that I've changed we can go to the park." She looked at me and smiled. "Really." I giggled. "Yes really , you little drama queen." I sat her down and she rocked back and forth. "Just a little thing I do." Yea I could tell. I turned to the boys and they were still just looking at me, OK what's the deal. "What are you looking at?"

"We are looking at a pretty flower." Quipped yakko wiggleing his brows. I face palmed and over heard dot. "Boys, go fig." I know they were so annoying with this. "Ignoring that comment let's head out to the park."

We stepped out and I locked the door wakko started to the garage. "Where are you going?" He looked at me confused. "I'm going to your car?" He said more a question than a statement. "You're cute, I don't have my lisence or a car we are walking to the park." He looked disappointed like he'd rather be in a car. "But...why?" Really they followed me here they can't walk a few blocks to the park. "Oh hush you can use the excersise, its good for you." They all slugged with me to the park, really. But it didn't last long, as soon as the boys saw a chick jogging with her dog, well she wasn't alone for long. After pulling them off the traumatized woman we headed to the park.

_**me: well that's it for now.**_

_**Dot:Why does she think wakkos cuter!**_

_**Me: um...hehe don't worry youre the cutest warner sister ever.**_

_**Dot: aw thanks...wait I'm the only warner sister.**_

_**Yakko: exactly. Haha**_

_**Me: please don't make it worse.**_

_**Wakko: do you really think I'm cute?**_

_**Me: ugh, anywho...please review and put spoiler alert if it about the story.**_

_**Dot: hey you didn't answer me before you avoided it.**_

_**Me: um...later. (runs off)**_

_**Dot: get back here and answer me! ( chases after gicky)**_

_**Yakko: RUN GICKY RUN SHE WILL HURT YOU IF YOU DONT LOSE HER! **_

_**wakko: shes in trouble.**_

_**Yakko: yup. (Waves to audience) until next time.**_


	5. THEY ARE MISSING!

_**disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs, I only own Rosalie.**_

_** Thank you all for the views. So this chapter doesn't have Rose or the Warners but next chapter they will be in it. Again thanks and I luvs**_** ya.**

Dr. Scratchnsniff's POV:

Everyone had left for the day except for the few people who, ahem, knew the secret of the tower. Mr. Plots, Ralph the security guard, miss nurse, and myself. Every month we have to do the same thing, it was always full of chaos in days like this. You see we had to let them out to run about, while we clean the tower and renew the guarding system to keep them locked inside of it. If this did not happen then they would figure out that system and get free, only persons on the outside of the door may open the door and even then it was too heavy to open on your own, I am surprised they can open it themselves.

We gathered around the bottom of the tower. Ralph handed me and miss nurse nets similer to the one he had in his own hands. "Are you 3 ready for them I do not want to be attacked by them again." Yes last time , like all the times before right as we were to net them they would give plots a, um smooch on the cheeks and forehead and proceeded with myself and the others. "Jes sir I do believe zat ve are." He mumbled a few curses and started to climb the ladder. I followed suit after which Ralph then miss nurse started after. As I was to the top Mr. Plots started screaming and yelling, I stood and was about to ask him what was the cause but the opened door told me for him. "WHO LET THEM OUT! WHO WAS UP HERE, I WANT THEM FOUND NOW!" He was very angry, angrier than when we normally have to do this. "Da find who, what happened?" Ralph just caught his balance up here followed by miss nurse. I guess I have to be the one to tell them considering Mr. Plots was cursing and having quite the tantrum. "Ze varner kidzes have escaped somehow unt zey are not anyvere to be seen, Mr. Plots vants us to zurch vor zem." Miss nurse face palmed she looked very annoyed. "Here we go again, just like before." She said in her angelic voice.

5 hours, we searched 5 hours! All around the studios but those medlesom monkeys are nowhere to be found. So much so that Mr. Plots wants us to start searching nearby outside the lot. It took us 3 years to lock them up last time, I was not very fond of it either. I do not want to do it again, and neither does the others by the looks of it. Perhaps we could watch the security cameras. "Sir maybe if ve take a look at ze security video we can see just who it vaz zat let zem out." He face palmed and growled. "Ahem, Ralph take us to your booth please." He forced a grin and glared at him. Da yes sir."

We gathered around the small black and white screen as if we were children waiting for our favorite show to come on. Finally we watched what happened. There was an explosion at the tower, shortly followed by another. After which a young girl, around 16 maybe, climb the ladder to investigate it. We watched as she opened the door and look inside. She shrugged and climbed down and shortly after the Warners peeked out and chatted amongst themselves before running after the girl. That poor girl has no idea what she has gotten herself into.

"FIND HER! FIND HER AND WE FIND THE WARNERS!" he screamed. I do hope that they are not with her if so then she has her poor hands full of them and the things to come. I do hope she prepares for the upcoming events. She may very well have doomed herself as well as her family, Mr. Plots will do anything to get those 3 back in that tower.

_**me: sorry its so short but i had to get that part in and i was being rushed by my parents, we were going to dollywood. anywho dont forget to review and put spoiler alert before if you have something about the story.**_

_**wakko: whats dollywood?**_

_**me: its an amusement park.**_

_**dot: whats so amusing about it?**_

_**me: lots of stuff.**_

_**yakko: like...**_

_**me: **_**_roller coasters, and rides, and oh there's a huge candy store with nothing but chocolate and the juiciest caramel apples._**

**_wakko: WHERE IS THE CANDY STORE!_**

**_me: in dollywood._**

**_wakko: WHERE IS DOLLYWOOD!_**

**_me: Sevierville tennessee. why?_**

**_wakko: (runs off)_**

**_me: where did he go?_**

**_yakko: where do you think miss blabber mouth._**

**_me: im a blabber mouth the other day you told him where my secret potato candy stash was._**

**_yakko: well he asked, and you didnt let me have a piece._**

**_dot: hes gotta point._**

**_me: whatever, it was my potato candy. bye my sweet audience._**


	6. sweet dreams

disclaimer:_** as much as it pains me to say i don't own Animaniacs. **_

rose's pov:

_Today was a very...um unique day. _I thought as i opened the front door. "Nana i'm home." Just in case she was back. we were gone for a few hours so i figured she might be home. but by the sound of the snoring she was already upstairs in bed.

"Ok guys shes asleep so please don't be too loud cause when shes woken up too early its like spooking a bull." Yakko pulled out a channel changer and pressed the volume button a few times, haha very funny. "No worrys Rosie." I made my way to the kitchen and looked at a note on the table that said:

_supper is in the fridge, its chicken pot pie._

_ heat it in the microwave for about a minute._

_ if you need me ill be upstairs. _

_ love,_

_ Nana xoxo_

_ "_How sweet of your Auntie." quipped Yakko. I loved her chicken pot pie, hopefully knowing her she had made way to much and has leftover for not just me but for them too, but looking at Wakko, i doubt that ill get a second plate.

After we ate, mostly done by wakko, we headed to my room and i turned on the tv and sneaked off to the bathroom to take a shower. "If you'll be my soft and sweet, i'll be your strong and steady. you be my glass of wine i'll be your shot of whisky. you be my sunny day i'll be your shade tree. you be my honeysuckle i'll be your honey bee." Ok so i don't only like rock, i'm from tennessee for gods sake, the home of country music, and yes i'm singing in the shower, so sue me. I'm a sucker for Blake Shelton. When people over hear my singing they say i'm amazing but there ain't no way in hell that ill sing in front of people voluntarily. so only to my brothers, or when i'm presumed to be alone am i gonna sing.

I stepped out and put on my pj's after drying myself off and started blow drying my hair, partially using it as a microphone. "Yeah that come out a little country, but every word was right on the money, and i got you smillin' right back at me. now hold on cause i ain't done theres more where that came from." i stepped out the door tying my hair in a loose bun with a pen, not a bobby pen an actual pen you use to write. **(i do it all the time haha figured that she would a time or 2)** "well you know i'm havin' fun but seriously." i walked across the hall towards my room as i quietly sung. "if you'll be my Louisiana ill be your Mississippi. you'll be my lil Loretta ill be your Conway Twitty. you be my sugar baby ,ill be your sweet ice tea, you be my honeysuckle, ill be your honey bee" i hummed the rest as i walked into my room and i was tackled by the three. "i thought you said you didn't sing." said Yakko with a knowing smirk. "well let me verify ok. i don't sing in front of people unless they are my brothers." he raised a brow "mmhmm, and why is that if i may ask?" _because it scares the shit outta me. _i thought to myself, but of course i didn't say that. "Because i don't like being stared at. Now do you mind i can't get up, yal are sitting on me." Dot and Wakko stood up off me, and i pushed Yakko off of me. I walked into my room and noticed that my bed was wider than it was before. "um whats with my bed?" they looked up at me and gave me a look like i should have already known. "we made it bigger so that all of us can sleep together." said wakko sticking his tongue out smiling. "um no how bout yal make 2 smaller beds." They slumped but they relented.

I sat on the bed on my computer. Dot sat next to me watching some scary movie I wasn't paying much attention to it she was in a pink sleeper with feet and she had curlers around her ears, i don't know why she doesn't have hair. The boys sat on the other bed Wakko was in a blue sleeper with feet like Dot's, he still had on his hat, he had a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a bowl of m&m's in the other. Yakko sat next to him wearing grey pj bottoms cross legged. I was waiting for my brothers to skype me so I got on the internet and fooled around. I paused the movie to get their attention. "Hey guys when i'm talking to my brothers i'll need you to be a little quiet and stay out of the camera ok."

"why? do they not like us?" asked wakko.

"no they do i just don't think it a good idea for them to see you."

"why?"_ cause you're not supposed to be real._

"cause i said it ain't. please just do it." Yakko shrugged. "oh alright. why are you gonna talk to your brother siblings anyway?"

"well, without me singing to him my youngest brother, uh james, won't go to sleep. i've done it to all 3 of them." Dot put her hands to her heart and fluttered her eyes. "aw thats so sweet." I giggled. "so will you be quiet for me?" they all nodded and zipped their lips, literally. "thanks." i unpaused the movie only to pause it again. "ok hes on so shhh." they looked at me as i pulled up the window.

Mark was in the middle in a chair, behind him was 3 beds, james was in the one on the left and adam was in the one to the right. "hey guys hows camp for ya?" I asked them. "Just _awesome_." replied mark. He was never one for the outdoors, 12 years old and he hated anything to do with it he would rather stay locked in the den playing video games his pale skin showed it against his brown hair. "it cant be all that bad, what about the horse back riding you were supposed to be able to do?" He just rolled his blue eyes. "don't listen to mark, its been super fun!" cried james, raising up his arms, he was the most ecstatic of the bunch, being 5 he loved everything about the outside world, with dirty blond curly hair and big green eyes he got anything by pouting for it. "So mark hates it james loves it what do you think adam?" i looked to my 8 year old brother with brown curly hair and green eyes framed by big black glasses he just shrugged. "eh it could be better they don't have any good books to read here so i'm not loving it as much as james is." I just rolled my eyes, if he didn't have a book he wasn't having fun, unless he had a bow. "ok then, so james what shall i sing tonight?" he jumped up then body slammed onto the bed again making it creak and groan in the sudden weight it had just seconds before gotten rid of. "the friend song the friend song!" I looked up from the computer at the 3. Yakko had one brow raised, and they all were watching me intently.

"OK bud, lemmie get the guitar under the bed." (I had put it there for safe keeping.) I looked under the bed, half my body still on the bed my legs just kicking he air. "Ew gross I don't wanna stare at your butt!" I grabbed the item I wanted and sat up. I looked at yakko who was building his hands on his mouth, dot and wakko doing the same. They were shaking like crazy, they were laughing. I just enrolled my eyes. "You ready James?" He laid down on the bed covered up and nodded. "OK here goes,-" I started playing the guitar, the music was slower than the actual beat but it did the job.

**if you like Bruno mars than you should know this one. Its one of my favorites.**

"If you ever find yourself lost in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you. Find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need." He was already stifling a yawn, so were the Warners. "You can count on me like 123 and I'll be there, and I know when I need it I can cunt on you like 432 and you'll be there. Cause that's what friednds are supposed to do oh yeah." Normally that would do, and it did he was asleep. I stopped playing it. "Night guys, until tamarra." Adam laid in bed and waved me night and just mumbled. Mark rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Before you go, momma said that in a week if we didn't like the camp that we could come out there with you and Nana Shelly. So because Adam and I don't care for it, and all James really likes is the lake, but I told him there was a lake a couple blocks from nanas house hell go with it if we head out to yal. Is it OK if you tell Nana for us?" I nodded. "No prob bro just give a heads up first." What was I gonna do with the Warners and my brothers, no ideas came to mind. What would happen?, chaos would happen. I'm so screwed. He said night and left. I followed suite and put my laptop down, then looked up at the Warners, who were starring at me. "What are yal looking at me like that for?"

"Well you didn't finish your song?" Not wanting to finish it I tried to avoid it. "Yea cause James fell asleep there was no need to sing to a sleeping kid he wouldn't hear me." Half lidded yakko looked at me. "We aren't though." Hell no. "Oh no there ain't no way in hell I'm doing that.!" They all bent to their knees and puffed out their bottom lips and pouted. "Pwease wosawee pwetty pwease wif sugar on topsies?" Cried dot. You've gotta be kiddin. "You ant gonna let me sleep until i do are you." They smiled and shook their heads, thought so. "Fine happy?"

"Very much so, but ehhhh of you switched places with wakkp then maybe-" "No yakko, nice try though...per." he just smiled. "Try and try again is my motto." Dot threw a pillow at him and a laugh escaped me. Alright then here goes. I started the music again. "If your tossing and your turning and you just can't fall asleep, I'll sing a song beside you. And if you forget how much you really mean to me, everyday I will remind you oh find it what we're made of when we are called to help our friends in need. You can count on me like 123 and I'll be there, and I know when I need it I can count on you like 432 and you'll be there. Cause that's what friends are supposed to do aw yea." I opened my eyes that were wide shut and looked at them. Dot was laying down with a smile on her face, 1 down 2 to go. "You'll always have my shoulder when you cry, I'll never let go never as goodbye. Cause you can count on me like 123 and I'll be there and I know when I need it I can count on you like 432 and kill be there. Cause that's what friends are supposed to do aw yea." Wakkos head was hanging off the bed with his tongue hanging out, snoring. Yakko was halfway asleep but he fell fast. Now it was my turn.

3rd person:

It was 12:26 and Wb studios should be devoid of life except for the few snoozing guards in various places across the lot. But in an office at the top floor of a building sat a man on the phone. "And you're sure you've done things like this before. Yes I can pay that much, but I need to know that you will get the job done I need them back and locked up for good. Yes, of course. Goodbye." He hung up the phone quite hard and put his hands in his face.

"Don't worry sir I always get my target." The shadowed figure hung up he phone and walked towards a cabinet and opened it. Inside was a wide array of guns, knifes, and some other kinds of weapons. The only thing seen was a pair of yellow eyes glowing in the dark. The figure turned to a wall with pictures of each warner and the studio tacked to a board. "And these three have been a target for a long while, although I don't think them being locked up will do for me. I think my wall is better than a old rusty tower hahahahahaha!"

**me: oh no who is it that wants the Warners heads on a wall!? He he that's for me to know and you to find out. Don't forget to review and put spoiler alert before if its about the story.**

**Yakko: why would someone want us gone!**

**Me: you don't listen do you, I said you have to wait and find out.**

**Wakko: I don't wanna wait.**

**Me: tough toots.**

**Dot what were the names of those cute, but not as much as me, songs there adorable.**

**Me: that I can tell you, the first was honey bee by Blake Shelton, and the second was count on me by Bruno mars.**

**Yakko: I don't care about that who was that 'shadowy' figure!**

**Me: not telling. Until next time my loyal readers.**

**Yakko: oh no you don't tell me now cause...**

** That's what's called a fade out lol.**


End file.
